Who We Are Now
by FleurRebelle
Summary: A year after the barrier is torn down, Jane and Carlos are still very much in love, but Jane fears that Carlos doesn't want to take their relationship to the next level. She's ready. Is he?


**"Who We Are Now"  
**

**Part I of II**

* * *

Jane looked over at her boyfriend of over a year as he shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth; enthralled with the tourney game on the television. Carlos's table manners had improved a lot over the years, but he still had the tendency to eat very quickly and make a slight mess.

It was just one of the many, many things about the slightly older boy that she found endearing. Almost everything about Carlos was endearing if she was being honest.

He was funny, brave, smart, and kind. Of course he had a mischievous side, being raised by Cruella and all, but he really was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. Jane knew that she had fallen for Carlos a long time ago, but lately the ache in her chest was growing stronger by the day. It was their last summer together before college. In a lot of ways, these were their last moments before being thrust into the world of adulthood.

Mal and the rest of the gang had graduated the year before and were already doing amazing things.

Mal and Ben were married right after graduation and were the most beloved King and Queen Auradon had ever seen. According to Ben, they were already thinking about starting a family. Mal was diligently keeping Ben's dream alive by working with Uma on several projects to help those that wanted to stay on the Isle as well as those that wanted to transition to life in Auradon. The Isle still felt like home to all of the VKs. Workers were rebuilding it day by day and restoring it to what it should have always been. Gone were all of the shanty, half broken down buildings and tents. They were replaced with sleek, modern buildings whose graffiti inspired designs aligned perfectly with villain culture.

Evie was on top of the world building her fashion empire with Doug right by her side. They were engaged and living the dream in Evie's starter castle. Things hadn't exactly been easy for the two since there was some major pushback from Doug's large family once they realized that Evie wasn't just a passing fancy for Doug. He wanted her as his wife. Ben had been recruited, okay maybe forced was a better word, to go down to the mines and speak on Evie's behalf and get the Dwarsky family to accept her. It wasn't an easy task to argue with the over 70 members of Doug's family, even for a King. Things eventually settled down for the two and she had her first Enchanted Fashion week show a few months before. Her Spring Collection received a standing ovation by everyone in attendance.

Jay had taken his gap year with Gil and the duo became kind of famous due to their popular video blog detailing their wild adventures. He and Harry still went at each other's throats from time to tome, but Gil was like a buffer between the two. Jay was set to start on the tourney team at Knight University during the fall.

Harry and Audrey had a hot and heavy fling that lasted all of two months before Audrey realized that the whole dating a bad boy thing was beneath her. Harry had of course gone crawling back to Uma and the Isle. Last thing they heard, the two pirates were tentatively trying out a relationship.

While they were all missed dearly, Jane and Carlos had taken full advantage of being alone for a year. They'd grown tremendously as a couple and spent almost everyday together. It was their time to shin as more than just the two youngest members of their group.

Fairy Godmother wanted Jane to follow in her footsteps and attend her Alma Mater, but it was only for fairies. Jane couldn't stand to be without Carlos for that long and she'd never had much interest in magic so they had both applied and were accepted into Auradon State. Carlos was set to major in Engineering and Jane was planning on taking up Hospitality and Management. She wanted to be an event planner. All of those years of planning balls and other gatherings with her mother had inspired her.

Even though things between them were beyond great, Jane just couldn't down squash all of those old feelings of insecurity. She wondered sometimes if Carlos felt like she was the one for him because they hadn't taken their relationship to the next level yet. She always heard other girls talk about how passionate their boyfriends were, but Carlos was always the perfect gentlemen. They'd had a few make out sessions, but other than that, things were kept chaste and innocent.

It was time for things to change. On many occasions, she had tried to let him know with her eyes and her body language that it was okay.

That he could pull her closer.

That she was ready.

But Carlos had never taken the bait. Mal and Evie told her that she needed to be more direct and just go for it, no holding back. Carlos could be kind of slow on the uptake at times. Especially when it came to relationships.

Jane was startled from her musings by Carlos jumping up and down and shouting. She turned her attention to the screen and saw that their team had won. She squealed along with him and they hugged in celebration.

"I can't believe we won!", Carlos said happily, pushing his white hair back from his face. "That was one of the closest games I've ever seen."

Jane nodded and watched with a smile as Carlos fist pumped in the air. "Hey do you want some more snacks? I'll get some before we start that movie you wanted to see.", he asked pointing to the kitchen with a thumb.

She shook her head. "Okay, suit yourself." Carlos kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave.

Jane bit her lip, squashed down all of her fears, and went for it. She grabbed Carlos by the wrist to stop him for leaving.

"Carlos, do you um…do you want to go to my room?", she asked, voice shaking slightly.

Carlos's eyebrows wrinkled a little. "To watch the movie? Cool, I'll just bring the stuff in there.", he said with a shrug.

"No!", she exclaimed, frustrated. Carlos stopped gathering the blankets and looked at her in confusion. "I mean, do you _want to go to my room," _she said pulling him close so that his hands were resting on her hips and kissing him softly.

When she pulled back, Carlos was looking at her intensely; his eyes swarming with too many different emotions for her to place. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, it was beating so fast. What if he rejected her? They held each other's gaze for a few tense minutes.

"Are you sure?", he asked her softly; searching her eyes for any sign of hesitancy.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Carlos de Vil. I couldn't do this with anyone but you."

Carlos's face brightened. "Me too. I'm _in_ love with you Jane. You're the only girl for me. I don't want to do this with anyone but you either.", he said cupping her cheek with a gloved hand.

Jane breathed out a sigh of relief and took his hands in hers. "So we agree? We're doing this? Right now?"

Carlos laughed. "I always kind of planned on making it a little more romantic for you. Candles, music, and rose petals or something…", he trailed off in thought. "On second thought, maybe we should wait. I can get everything ready and then we can try again. Your mom won't be back from the fairy convention for a few days ri-", his rambling cut off by Jane's lips pressing against his again.

"I don't want to wait anymore." she whispered, slowly pulling off her dress to reveal a lacy powder blue bra with a hot pink bow in the center and matching underwear.

Carlos's jaw dropped to the floor.

He couldn't stop staring.

She was just so damn beautiful.

Was this really his sweet Jane standing in front of him, offering him everything he'd wanted for the past year? Since the first time they kissed, even. He'd been holding back his desires, everything he felt for her for a long time. He hadn't wanted to scare Jane away, make her think that boys from the Isle were aggressive and didn't know how to properly woo and romance a partner. It had been going fine until now. Or so he thought.

He never in a million years expected this when he came over for movie night.

"Wow. Okay. I don't. You. We.", he stumbled over his words before taking a deep breath. "You know what? Screw it.", he said and scooped Jane up in his arms, carrying her to the back.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
